Hanako Amy-Loxx
Full Name: Hanako Amy-Loxx Species: Artificial Youkai Titles: Mysterious Satori-Nekomata Age: 21 (Immortal) Height: Unknown (Short) Weight: Unknown Birthplace: Human Village Current Residence: Eientei Occupation: None Abilities: Absorb powers temporarily with physical contact with a chosen person Relationships: Amethyst Kasai - Close Friend (Creations?) Ruby - Close Friend Ankoku Tamashi - Close Friend Hakumei Arashi - Close Friend Canon: Kaguya Houraisan - Best Friend (Acts sisterly to Hanako) Reisen Udongein Inaba - Friend Eirin Yagokoro - Enemy Tewi Inaba - Enemy Fujiwara no Mokou - Mortal Enemy Keine Kamishirisawa - Dislikes Sanae Kochiya - Acquaintances Biography: Ever since she's been at the human village, she's always been strange to the other children. For one, she had no family looking after her, but she didn't mind, she would always cope in some way. She also used to draw in the dirt, it was unclear, but you could see she was drawing people. One night, all the villagers were hiding away. Keine saw Hanako from a distance, taking no notice and just drawing. Keine began calling out to her, but she didn't listen. In the distance, there was the sound of danmaku. The noise scared Hanako away into a bamboo forest. Keine yelled to her again, but sighed. She followed the sounds of danmaku. It felt like hours after Hanako had entered the forest, she wasn't sure which way to go. She was lost. Her hopes went up when she thought she saw an exit, but instead, she ended up in a hole, unconscious from the fall. A certain white rabbit came hopping over to see who she had caught this time. Tewi was curious as to how a human girl could've gotten here of all places. She shrugged the thought off and got the young girl out of her trap and began dragging her over to Eientei. The sounds of danmaku were louder... From that night, everything changed. The used-to-be human child had awoke a week later, unknown to her changes. She began wandering around Eientei, a few of the rabbits wandering around the area themselves were staring at Hanako strangely. It was then Eirin began chasing Hanako, the 'youkai' turned around briefly and quickly ran away from the nurse. After fleeing through the winding pathways of Eientei, she had found Kaguya. Hanako, finding no one else to trust in this place, clung onto Kaguya and stayed behind her. It was at that moment, Kaguya took Hanako in as a resident and Eirin began to stop performing any more experiments on her. From time to time, she would visit the Moriya Shrine and 'give faith' to the gods. Abilities Explanation: After she has made physical contact with someone, she would have their abilities for a short while. Trivia: *Hanako was originally going to be evil, but the idea was scrapped after her personality developed and her look was re-done. *It was also planned that she would be fully immortal. *Since she began her life as a Youkai, new faces have been appearing. They all claim to know Hanako in some way. Category:MitzyMiniKitty